A polyphenylene ether is ordinarily compounded with, for examples, resins such as styrene resin and the like, at a ratio depending on the essential level of heat resistance and molding fluidity, to obtain a polyphenylene ether-based resin; and it is possible to compound into the polyphenylene ether-based resin elastomer components and additive components such as flame retardant, inorganic filler, heat stabilizer and the like, depending on further demands, and to afterwards use the same as a resin composition. Polyphenylene ether-based resins and resin compositions thereof are excellent in heat resistance, mechanical properties, molding workability, acid and alkali resistance, size stability and electronic properties, etc., and are thus widely used in the fields of, for example, consumer electronics, office automation, office equipment, information equipment, automobiles, etc. In particular, automobile interiors (for example, instrument panel components, etc.) ordinarily require heat resistance, mechanical properties (for example, impact resistance, rigidity, etc.), and using of polyphenylene ether-based resins and resin compositions thereof is considered.
However, for most automobile interior components, inclusive of instrument panel components, etc., the surrounding area thereof is covered with foamed urethane, in consideration of the product properties, while ordinarily, a polyphenylene ether-based resin and a resin composition thereof formed of polyphenylene ether and styrene-based resin are not necessarily excellent in adhesion with foamed urethane (hereinafter referred to as “urethane adhesion”).
Conventionally, in order to improve adhesion of resin compositions containing polyphenylene ether and styrene-based resins with foamed urethane, proposed are a method of compounding a polar polymer component such as ABS resin, SMA resin and the like (for example, see JPS60-36554A (PTL 1) and JPS63-118366A (PTL 2)), and a method of compounding a terpene-phenol resin (for example, see JPH2-199164A (PTL 3) and JPH9-157515A (PTL 4)).